1. Field
Apparatuses and method consistent with exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to controlling traveling of an automatic guided vehicle without a guide mark on the floor, which needs to be maintained and repaired.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an automatic guided system is a system that is used to move raw materials or finished products in a workplace. Since goods are automatically transported by using an automatic guided vehicle along a given route without being directly delivered by human workers, a waste of labor is reduced and work-related safety accidents are prevented.
An automatic guided system widely uses a method using electromagnetic induction. In the method, in a state where a coaxial cable is already buried in the bottom of a path through which an automatic guided vehicle is to move, a detection system for detecting a magnetic field by using electromagnetic induction is provided on a bottom surface of the automatic guided vehicle, and detects a magnetic field that is generated due to current flowing through the coaxial cable and controls a travel direction and a travel speed of the automatic guided vehicle, to carry goods to a desired destination.
Also, an automatic guided system that recognizes a guide mark such as a magnetic tape, instead of a coaxial cable, that is attached to the floor, and automatically controls traveling of an automatic guided vehicle, to carry goods to a desired destination has recently been implemented.
However, the automatic guided system has problems in that, since the guide mark has to be attached to the floor, it is inconvenient to set up the automatic guided system, and when a structure of a workplace is changed and thus a path through which an automatic guided vehicle is to move is changed, the guide mark has to be modified.